George
George (Jōji in the Finnish version) is the second son of Ben and Cross and the middle one of the siblings. Appearance George is a white Saluki mix, interestingly looking like a pure-bred one. He has many scars on his body. Personality George is quite aggressive and short-tempered male. He is easily annoyed and can turn violent and rude when angered. He was once a docile and calm puppy but his sister's death traumatized and changed him. He is tough and hardened by his past, not crying as often as most characters. His notably weakness is his fear of water which he eventually overcomes. He was furious and greatly annoyed when Weed banished Jerome, not understanding his way of thinking and calling him a coward. He himself has no problems with killing those who in his opinion deserve it, believing that they don't deserve mercy. Interestingly, he seemed to understand that Jerome was going to kill the Hougen's spies by only looking into his eyes. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin George and his siblings Ken and Minnie were born as the children of the platoon leader, Ben, and the female Ouu soldier Cross In the Wolf Arc from the manga, George, Ken, Minnie, Tesshin, and Cross were kidnapped by the wolf, Retsuga, and taken to the wolves' leader, Reima. They were released when his father, Ben, came to rescue them. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' He is Ben and Cross's second son and the brother of Ken and Minnie. As he was not the oldest son, he stayed in Yamanashi with his sister and parents. One day, he was supposed to watch over his sister Minnie but fell a sleep. After he woke up, he started to search for her sister. George found her on a rock in the middle of a raging river. She tried to swim away but the current drove her to the waterfall. She drowned in front of her brother's eyes. George blamed himself of his sister's death and left his home. He still has nightmares about what happened and suffers from hydrophobia because of it. He gained a nickname Lonely George in Kansai. He is said to be stronger than his older brother Ken and is thought to be as strong as his father Ben. Afterwards, George headed back to Yamanashi, possibly after hearing about Hougen. He saves his mother from some intruders who attacked her. He then joins his brother, Ken, and the Kai, Kagetora, in the battle against Hougen. They go to see the Kai family and are joined by Harutora and Nobutora. George’s group searches for Weed and finds him fighting with Tesshin. Afterwards, they herd out together with Weed to find more dogs. Later, when Weed is about to banish Jerome who killed enemy spies, George turns angry and calls Weed a coward because he doesn't want to kill his enemies. George is about to leave and join Jerome with Ron and Kyoushirou, but the Shepherd tell them to go back and they do. In the final battle against Hougen, George tries to protect his parents from the rampaging Hougen, in which he fails to do as he gets badly wounded. When Hougen falls into a river with Reika, George remembers how his dear sister, Minnie, died. He overcomes his fear of water and, without thinking of himself or his wounds, jumps into the river and saves her life. George stays a part of Weed's pack after the death of Hougen. In the Monkey Arc, he was seen in Gin's pack when Sasuke calls for reinforcements to battle Shougun. In Hokkaido Arc, he was also in Gin's pack when they go to Hokkaido to battle Victor. Recently in Hybrid Bear Arc, he went on the hunt with Kagetora, Ken, and Hiro to fight Hybrid Bear. However, this proved to be the toughest challenge when George gets badly wounded as he saves Joe's hunting pack mate Bomb by pushing him out of the way from Hybrid Bear's claws. Fortunately, he is saved from getting killed by the bear again when his brother steps in with Ben's aura and a howl to scare it away. George is then taken to Joe's owner Ninomiya for treatment. Later on in the story, George appears to be alive and, after hearing the news of Hybrid Bear's defeat, escaped from the cage along with Koyuki, Kotetsu, Koujiro, and Lydia with the help of Joe. When the dogs were finally reunited with Weed and Jerome (who were separated at the river after killing Hybrid Bear), George and others went back to their homeland only to hear the news that their father, Ben had died when they were away. George is not seen, nor mentioned, in the GDW anime. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion George appears in the story with very little role as one of the dogs sent out to investigate the problems in Ou. When the earthquake and volcanic disaster had occurred, what was last seen of George was that he was among the majority of the Ou soldiers who fled to safety. The Last Wars George was among the group with Weed who helped to fight off the attacking bears led by Monsoon. When his mother takes an unconscious Lydia to safety, George attacks the bear to buy them time, only for the bear to bring its claws down on his head, piercing the back of his neck. George is dragged away by Tesshin, who asks Hiro to take the injured dog away. As they escape, Hiro and George are cornered by more bears before they can reach the top of the hill where Gin is. Hiro attacks and kills the bear before carrying George back up the hill. Name Explanation 譲二 (jouji) is a familiar spelling in Japanese of the English name, George. This is because each kanji has two readings: a kun-reading, which is the standard Japanese reading; and an on-reading, which is based upon the original Chinese pronunciation of the kanji. George's kanji uses the on-reading, and thus form the English transliteration of the name. See more pictures in George (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Dogs Category:The Last Wars Characters Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Scar Category:Great Danes Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Salukis Category:Mix breeds